What Should Have Been
by Norwegianchick101
Summary: The date is March 18th, 2003. Mid season 7. An AU MaryWilson story. I suck at summaries so please R&R. My first songfic.


**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own any characters in this chapter except for Jake, Katie, the Reverend and Lisa. The song as well as the chapter title belongs to the Spice Girls. The story idea is completely my own.

**What Should Have Been**

**Prologue: 2 Become 1**

Wilson West went to the door of his apartment and opened it up after dropping his son Billy with a babysitter. His on-again/off-again girlfriend of 6 years, Mary Camden, had called him early that morning and told him she had a surprise for him that evening. When he opened the door it was a feast for his senses. He heard soft music wafting through his bedroom door, saw a slight glow of candlelight, and smelled a strong scent combination of sangria and jasmine.

_Candlelight and soul forever_

_A dream of you and me together_

_Say you believe it_

_Say you believe it_

Wilson made his way to the bedroom and when he opened the door saw Mary lying on the bed in a black camisole and a very short denim skirt. He had a feeling of what she meant by surprise but wasn't quite sure. Mary wasn't the kind of girl to have sex before marriage-or was she? Mary Camden had changed a lot over the 6 years since he'd first met her.

_Free your mind of doubt and danger_

_Be for real don't be a stranger_

_We can achieve it_

_We can achieve it_

"Hey stranger." Mary said huskily.

Wilson closed the door and locked it, even though they were the only ones there, and set his briefcase down next to it. He gulped as he walked over to the bed and sat down, taking his jacket off and kicking off his shoes and socks as he went. He knew what she wanted. She wanted sex, and when Mary Camden wanted something-she got it, and she got it to fullest extent.

"Hey yourself beautiful." Wilson replied.

_Come a little bit closer baby_

_Get it on_

_Get it on_

_'Cause tonight is the night when two become one_

Mary pulled Wilson closer to her and planted a kiss on his lips as she began to pull at his tie.

"I've missed you." she said when she moved back and began to start on his shirt buttons.

_I need some love like I've never needed love before_

_Wanna make love to ya baby_

_I had a little love_

_Now I'm back for more_

_Wanna make love to ya baby_

_Set your spirit free_

_It's the only way to be_

"Make love to me Wilson." Mary said seductively, looking him firmly in the eye with a sense of longing.

Inside Wilson was a nervous wreck but he would never let Mary know that. He had only ever had sex once in his life, and that was with Lindsay Carlson, the mother of his son. Despite his lack of experience, however, Wilson managed to unbutton, unzip, and pull off Mary's skirt all in one swift movement.

_Silly games that you were playing_

_Empty words we both were saying_

_Let's work it out boy_

_Let's work it out boy_

Mary smiled as she removed Wilson's pants. She had been waiting almost 6 years for tonight, and now she, Mary Elisabeth Camden, would finally get what she wanted from Wilson Jeffrey West.

_Any deal that we endeavour_

_Boys and girls feel good together_

_Take it or leave it_

_Take it or leave it_

Mary shivered in delight as Wilson removed her camisole and began to stroke her naked breast. She allowed herself to roam her eyes, as well as her hands, along his finely toned chest. 6 years of playing backyard basketball with Mary had done him well-not to mention his jobs back in high school as a lifeguard and swim instructor.

_Are you as good as I remember baby_

_Get it on_

_Get it on_

_'Cause tonight is the night when two become one_

Mary slid off Wilson's boxers as he removed her lacy blue thong. Mary smirked slightly as she saw the long hard erection occupying Wilson's lower region. This is what she wanted. Love, romance, a real fairytale life.

_I need some love like I've never needed love before_

_Wanna make love to ya baby_

_I had a little love_

_Now I'm back for more_

_Wanna make love to ya baby_

_Set your spirit free_

_It's the only way to be_

Wilson smiled as he remembered what Lisa Reynolds, his babysitter and one of Mary's best friends, had given him when he dropped off Billy only but a mere hour ago. He walked over to his briefcase and removed a condom from the box she had given him right before he left. Lisa had told him it was a gift from Jake, her husband as well as Wilson's co-worker and best friend.

_Be a little wiser baby_

_Put it on_

_Put it on_

_'Cause tonight is the night when two become one_

After about an hour or so of making love Mary turned to Wilson. "Will you marry me?" she asked him. "Before you say anything, I don't mean sometime in the near or distant future-I mean tonight. Right here in Buffalo. I want to be your wife Wilson, and I don't want to wait."

Wilson lay there in a brief state of shock. "Are you sure Mare?" he asked her. "I would love for you to be my wife just as much as you do, if not more. But are you sure you wanna do this tonight? Wouldn't you want your family to be there with you? Want your dad to marry us?"

Mary shook her head. "It would be nice, sure, but I don't want a huge wedding. Just you and me, getting married. Of course we would have to have Billy there. And having Jake, Lisa, and Katie there too would be nice, but other than that, no. Please Wilson?"

Wilson just smiled and nodded. "Let's get dressed." he said as he sat up. "And I'll call the reverend."

Mary's grin grew to one of enormous proportions as she pulled Wilson to her and kissed him hard and passionately.

_I need some love like I never needed love before_

_Wanna make love to ya baby_

_I had a little love_

_Now I'm back for more_

_Wanna make love to ya baby_

_I need some love like I never needed love before_

_Wanna make love to ya baby_

_I had a little love_

_Now I'm back for more_

_Wanna make love to ya baby_

_Set your spirit free_

_It's the only way to be_

_It's the only way to be_

_It's the only way to be_


End file.
